


damage

by Sekushi



Series: tumblr prompt fills [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Concerts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Living Together, M/M, Soft boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: It's Billy's birthday, and Steve has the best present ever. Billy's going to love it.Based on the following prompt:"Steve spoiling Billy with concert tickets BC he just lives him so much???? I think that would be cuute"
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: tumblr prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803268
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	damage

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa. I have done the most extensive research I've ever done for a fanfiction for this... I wanted to make sure to send them to a concert that actually happened, so I had to find tour dates and locations. I even went on ebay to try and find an original ticket from the show the boys are going to! And I did in fact find one - there's a picture under the post on tumblr (@twoprettyboys)!

Billy groaned while he walked up the stairs to the small apartment he and Steve bought a few months ago. It had been a really stressful day at work and all he wanted to do was sleep and ignore everyone for at least twelve years. He reached the door and stepped inside with a sigh after unlocking it. Then he paused and took a deep breath. Something smelled.. good.

Steve walked out into the hallway and pulled his boyfriend into a hug as soon as he'd shrugged off his jacket. "Hey, how was your day?" Billy only replied with a shake of his head and a quiet "Later," pressing a kiss to Steve's lips. Steve nodded in understanding, kissed him one more time and headed back to the kitchen with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later, Billy was standing in their bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist. The shower really made him feel better and he felt ready to tell Steve about his day. Which he did - later, after dinner. They were cuddling on the couch, watching some TV show he didn't really care about. It was mostly just.. background noise.

Steve just pulled him closer and stroked his hair while he listened. Once Billy was done, Steve told him about his co-worker and her girlfriend (they had apparently just adopted a kitten and according to Steve, it was "the absolute cutest thing ever!") Some time later Steve let out a really loud yawn, and well.. He didn't want to keep Steve from his beauty sleep, so Billy decided it was time to turn off the TV and head to bed.

\---

The next day started off great: Billy woke up before his alarm, got to admire his boyfriend's pretty face for a while and his favourite shirt was actually _not_ in the laundry for once. And once Steve entered the kitchen (in his pajamas and only half awake) he hugged Billy super tight and whispered "Happy birthday, baby," into his ear.

Billy smiled at that and felt tears in his eyes. This was the first birthday he celebrated since he got out if his dad's house and knowing that just made him emotional. Steve noticed, but he didn't say anything. He just kissed Billy's forehead and smiled at him with literal heart eyes.

Billy would have liked to stay like that forever, but his wandering gaze passed the clock and he realized that he was almost running late. So he quickly said goodbye to Steve, put on his shoes and grabbed his coat. Then he grabbed his keys and left the apartment, ready to start another day at the auto repair shop.

After only half of his usual hours - he took half a day off today since it was his birthday and all - Billy pulled up in front of the apartment building they lived in. He got his stuff from the car and started the walk upstairs. "Hey baby, I'm home", Billy called out as soon as he entered the apartment. At the sound of his voice, Steve walked out into the hallway to greet him with a soft kiss.

He seemed.. a bit nervous. And then he opened his mouth to speak and said: "I got you something." Billy hadn't expected it, because honestly? Being here, in the apartment, where he could kiss Steve whenever he wanted, was actually enough for him - but then again, he was in a relationship with _the_ Steve Harrington.

So he just smiled and lifted one eyebrow. "And.. are you going to give it to me?" Steve's face turned a little pink under his look, which he found absolutely adorable. Then, he gestured towards the living room. "You might want to sit down for this." Now Billy was definitely intrigued.

He followed Steve's instructions and went ahead, sitting down on their new couch. Steve rummaged around in one of their cabinets and produced an envelope before joining him. He held out the envelope to Billy and waited for him to take it. Then Steve put his right elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand, just looking at Billy. Watching him open the present. So.. Billy did.

The first thing he saw and pulled out was a small piece of paper that had his name in Steve's handwriting on it (and a few hearts). He unfolded it and started reading.

_"Billy._

_Happy birthday, baby! I know you didn't expect me to buy you anything. But when I heard about this, I just had to. I know how badly you want to go, so I got them for you (okay, for both of us). I hope you like them - and yes, I really do want to go with you. I love you. Like, a lot._

_-Steve"_

When Billy was done, he had to wipe at his eyes for a moment - he wasn't crying, just.. _close to it._ Steve really hadn't really given anything away in the letter, so now Billy was actually excited for what he bought. But before he took the other things out of the envelope, he had to hug Steve.

"I love you too, baby.." Billy's words were mumbled against Steve's chest, but Steve understood them anyway. "I know, baby, I know." Steve patted his boyfriend's hair for a short while, letting himself enjoy how soft it was. After that, he carefully disentangled himself from Billy and told him to look at what else the envelope contained.

Billy nodded and turned his attention back to the table. He took a deep breath and pulled out two pieces of paper. They were white and blue, and when Billy saw the text that was written on them his eyes widened. "Oh my god. _Oh my god._ Steve.. You- You got me- _us-_ tickets for _fucking Metallica? In.. San Diego?_ ...Baby, you have _no idea_ how much this means to me. I love you - you're fucking awesome. Thank you, thank you, _thank you!!"_

Billy was _actually_ crying now - but they were happy tears. He carefully put the tickets down on the table, turned to Steve and _tackled_ him into the couch cushions. He kissed him, _hard,_ and tried to put all of his feelings into the kiss. Steve responded just as enthusiastically and smiled into it - knowing he made Billy happy always made him happy too.

When they broke apart (because like.. _air),_ Billy buried his head into his boyfriend's shoulder. "This is the best birthday I've ever had." Steve laughed softly. "..And we didn't even get to the cake part yet! I'm glad you're happy, though."

\---

They arrived in San Diego a week before the concert - Billy had insisted that Steve needed to get to know the city he grew up in a little. The hotel room was nice, and the weather was even better. Steve really liked it (and all the sight-seeing, of course). The week passed by faster than they had anticipated, and suddenly it was the night of the concert.

And that's how they found themselves waiting in front of the San Diego Sports Arena at seven in the evening. Billy was super excited and couldn't stand still for more than five seconds. Steve couldn't blame his boyfriend - he was about to see one of his favourite bands ever, after all. And if Steve had thought Billy waiting in line was.. a lot, what he got to see when they went inside the Arena was even more than that.

Steve thought the way Billy seemed to almost vibrate out of his skin was _cute._ He had never seen his boyfriend as content as he was at this concert. His eyes were sparkling with happiness and he just looked so.. _free,_ singing along and dancing to every song. Billy was absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful and Steve was _so in love._

**Author's Note:**

> The concert the boys went to was part of the "Damage, Inc." tour in 1986. It took place at the San Diego Sports Arena in San Diego, on the 10th of June. Metallica actually supported Ozzy Osbourne during this part of the tour - which I might have ignored for 'fic purposes, lol.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr!  
> @twoprettyboys


End file.
